TENTACIÓN
by GABS35
Summary: Las fraternidades han sido un dolor de cabeza para quienes las ven como un arma para ganar popularidad y humillar a quienes puedan, pero desde la vista de Hinata, una aspirante a la carrera de arquitectura, es un medio para escapar de la tradicionalidad que la ahoga, para encontrarse con su pasado y por qué no, para encontrar el amor, aunque no parezca el chico indicado… ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

Las fraternidades desde siempre han sido un dolor de cabeza para quienes las ven como un arma para ganar popularidad y humillar a quienes puedan, pero desde la vista de Hinata, una aspirante a la carrera de arquitectura en la prestigiosa y exclusiva universidad de Konoha, es un medio para escapar de la tradicionalidad que la ahoga, para encontrarse con su pasado y por qué no, para encontrar el amor, aunque no parezca el chico indicado… ¿o sí?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: PILOTO**

Columnas, vigas, planos. La arquitectura fue desde siempre el camino que desee tomar. ¿El motivo? Ha vivido en mí y dentro de mi familia desde que tengo conciencia. Mi padre Hiashi, la cabeza de la corporación Hyuga, ha pertenecido a una rama familiar que siguió con la tradición de formar arquitectos, magnates empresarios capaces de construir imperios, como se demuestra en cada cuidad que haya pisado, con alguna obra sobresaliente que hayan dejado para el recuerdo. Edificios, centros comerciales, estadios, áreas de entretenimiento y hasta un par de ciudades, todo esto y más en la lista de orgullo de la corporación Hyuga. Sin embargo, cuanto más me he puesto a averiguar, más me he dado cuenta de lo que significa la tradición, con un hombre siempre a la cabeza, guiando a todos los demás, esta vez es mi padre, sin embargo dentro de poco la próxima seré yo. Una mujer. ¿Debe esto importar? Claro que no, todos saben que las mujeres somos capaces de lograr todo eso y mucho m'as, sin embargo para la familia Hyuga el desastre está a punto de empezar. Mi tío Hizashi, el hermano menor -por breves segundos- de mi padre siempre lo predijo, la empresa en mis manos caería más rápido de lo que cayó Kaguya sac. Años atrás, por lo que siempre trató de poner a su hijo mayor, mi primo Neji al mando, aunque se llevara más de una pelea con mi padre. Lamentablemente años atrás mi tío falleció, y digo lamentable porque aunque me haya tratado de menospreciar cuantas veces haya podido, siempre le guardé cariño y lamentaré el dolor que causo su partida en mi querido primo, el cual ahora se encuentra en el aire sin saber que serpa de su vida. Aun así el rencor no existe entre nosotros, solo el amor y cariño de dos hermanos.

\- **Hinata** – las maletas estaban siendo empacadas – **prima, le he dicho que no es necesario que haga esto, sabe que no sería capaz de quitarle su lugar** – Neji se estaba disculpando, no entendía por qué lo hacía, debería ser yo la que se disculpe por todos los contratiempos que desde siempre e he causado – **por favor deje de hacer eso y escúcheme.**

\- **Neji** – voltee a verle la cara – **por favor deje de disculparse, le he dicho que no tiene por qué hacerlo** – corrí a abrazarlo – **esto no tiene que ver con rencores ni nada, sabe que lo amo demasiado como para disgustarme por tonterías** – necesitaba su abrazo, necesitaba saber que no estaba enfadado conmigo – **esto tiene que ver conmigo, yo, solo siento que necesito un respiro y poder inspirarme, necesito encontrar eso que perdí hace tiempo** – mis ojos a este punto estaban llenos de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo cuando recordaba todo.

\- **Tranquila prima** – me acunó – **sabes que siempre estoy para lo que necesite, y si esto es como dice, es por usted y solo por usted, no hay más que pueda hacer, solo desearle que encuentre eso que tanto busca**

Sonreí y lo abracé en silencio. Estaban de más las palabras. Ese día había tenido una fuerte discusión con mi padre, y aunque Neji me haya defendido ante él y se lo agradezca, a la vez me martiriza que su relación con mi padre empeore más. No quiero eso.

\- **¿Hinata?** – Hanabi, mi hermana menor irrumpió en la habitación, su rostro lo decía todo, estaba tan preocupada como mi primo lo estaba por mi futuro – **padre está en su oficina, dice que necesita hablar contigo –**

 **-** **Descuide prima** – se levantó Neji – **si desea yo lo puedo hacer entrar en razón**

 **-** **No** – lo detuve mientras me ponía de pie – **es algo que he decidido yo y debo enfrentarlo, gracias** – y sin más, limpiándome los ojos para demostrarle mi determinación, me dirigí hacia mi temido padre.

* * *

La cuarta margarita que tomaba y me hostigaba su dulce sabor, no había suficiente alcohol en ella para mi gusto. Miraba a mi alrededor y muchos de mis compañeros ya estaban haciendo pendejadas, sin embargo me extrañaba que no oír la voz de mi atolondrado amigo. Me dirigí a la cocina a buscar una botella de wiski, me molestaba que mi casa de playa no tenga su bar propio, otro error de la compañía de mi padre. Y si, digo MI casa de playa, porque era mía, no de mis padres, mía y solamente de mí, un regalito de mi padre – otra, aparte del departamento que me pertenecía en la Torre Panini ubicada en el centro dela ciudad – que me obsequió al cumplir los 16 años. Ahora aquí me encuentro, reunido con un grupo de compañeros destruyendo mi salón y patio celebrando – o lo contrario – que ya inicia el año universitario. Mi último año.

\- **¡Cuidado!** – el ruido se instalaba en el salón continuo, Lee, un compañero del mismo año estaba vomitando los 5 mojitos que Ino le dio, a propósito para verlo hacer un número.

\- **¡Tranquilo Lee!** – gritaban, poca atención les tomaba, mi mirada estaba dirigida al mar al fondo de la vista, pensando en lo que se venía con este último año. Sin duda, inolvidable.

\- **Que pasa hermano** – se acercó a mí mi rubio amigo, su mirada, cargada de entusiasmo solo lograba desesperarme – **estas alejado** – rió llevándose a la boca un bocado de pan – **no le des vueltas al asunto, verás que será un increíble año, no lo siento, lo sé, al menos será mi año.**

Y sin más, se alejó esperanzado el Uzumaki, el que nunca le temió a nada y que con su seguridad me mostraba que debería hacer lo mismo. Y de verdad esperaba que tenga razón.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESPEDIDA**

 **SÁBADO**

Un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo, días atrás cuando me decidí me armé de valor, sin embargo ahora solo el pánico me invade.

-Flashback-

 _Había pasado la tarde navegando en internet leyendo una y otra vez artículos de aquel sitio, de solo verlo me sentía maravillada. Hace poco había descubierto que mi madre había estudiado ahí, y no sería para menos, una de las mejores universidades del país, difícilmente se lograba el ingreso, sin embargo, tan secretamente como suelo hacer mis cosas ya me había encargado de ello, había mandado mi solicitud y había dado el examen, y hace tan solo un par de horas había recibido la respuesta: había ingresado._

 _Fueron las siguientes tres horas más bipolares de mi vida, en las que grite de la emoción, llore del desconcierto y miedo a lo desconocido, volví a gritar y vitorear de orgullo, y nuevamente a llorar por el temor a quien debía enfrentarme._

 _Estaba dicho, era más que obvio que nunca obtendría su permiso, mi padre, una persona demasiado tradicional había elegido desde mi nacimiento la universidad en la que estudiaría, y no es que la vea mal, al contrario era una muy buena, pero no era simplemente para mí, yo no quería eso. Desde que había descubierto la exclusa Universidad de Konoha caí en un profundo amor/obsesión hacia ella, y que decir cuando supe que mi madre había estudiado ahí. Mi madre, mi ejemplo a seguir, no la conocí mucho y casi nada recuerdo de ella, pero por lo que me han contado, sus trazos y sus innumerables cartas me hacen cada día admirarla. Definitivamente quería ser como ella, y sabía que en ese lugar, en esa universidad iba a hallar mi motivación._

 _Primero se lo comenté a Neji, la persona en quien más confío en el mundo. Me dio una charla de más de una hora, un sermón sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que no, lo oía atentamente aunque mi cerebro estaba en la pena de verlo tan adoctrinado, y no era para menos, sabía que al más mínimo error estaría en el calle. Pero era Neji, el correcto. Al final me aconsejó que debía seguir lo que mi corazón deseara, y nada me alegró más que eso. Así que tome mucho valor, la suma de todo lo que era mi vida y con papel en mano me dirigí a mi progenitor._

 _Gritos por un lado, gritos por el otro, no le cabía en la cabeza la desfachatez que su mayor hija le había confesado, ¿un examen secreto? Como pudo atreverse a algo tan serio como eso. Pero ya estaba hecho y yo estaba más que decidida a ello. Al inicio mi débil genio apareció, lloré y lloré como pude tratando de llegar hasta su frío corazón, pero esa táctica no funcionó, así que le recordé todo lo que había hecho, desde que nací, y el significado de mi presencia ahí, le dije que quería ser diferente, que quería ser como mi madre._

\- _T **u madre fue una insensata** – me gritó, me rompió el corazón. Padre nunca hablaba de ella y la primera vez que lo hacía en años era para soltar tremenda cosa – c **reía que el mundo era como ella lo imaginaba pero no es así Hinata, nunca lo ha sido. Ya tienes 16 años, has terminado la escuela y es momento de madurar, retírate y no vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido.**_

 _Pero mi genio en lugar de apagarse no sé cómo se encendió, y luché, luché por lo que quería, me aferré al hecho de pertenecer a un lugar donde había pertenecido ella, me aferré a mi sueño. Nunca vi esa mirada en mi padre, no de esa manera, una total decepción. Me rompía el corazón pero estaba decidida, y cuando ya casi lo vi todo perdido, me dejó._

\- _E **ntonces vete si tanto quieres** – no me miró a los ojos, de hecho se volteó – **sal de esta habitación.**_

 _Estaba helada, para nada me esperaba esa contestación. Ni siquiera sabía que decir, solo me di la vuelta y salí. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta oí su voz de nuevo._

\- **_Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta que has tomado una pésima decisión, no te sorprendas de mi reacción, me importará tan poco como has dejado en claro que te importa esta empresa. No quiero ni una sola decepción, Hinata, o te olvidarás de todo para siempre._**

 _Las lágrimas volvieron a mí con mi débil y frágil carácter, mi primo se dirigió a preguntarme que había sucedido pero di la vuelta y me corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación, a meditar y asimilar lo que había pasado._

-Fin del Flashback-

Mi débil puño estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de madera, cuando su voz gruesa se oyó.

- **Pasa**

Mi corazón no podía más, lo sentía casi salir fuera de mi cuerpo, no era el momento de abandonarme.

\- **Pa… padre** – su mirada estaba fijada en unos papeles y folios que tenía sobre su escritorio. A un lado, el retrato algo envejecido de una joven de cabello oscuro adornaba la caoba. Cerré los ojos dándome valor – **yo…**

 **\- Ya empacaste tus cosas, por lo visto** – ahora su mirada estaba clavada en mí, esos ojos lunas, tan característicos de mi familia, me escudriñaban, y yo me sentía chiquita.

- **Así es…** \- no dije más porque realmente no supe que decir, esa mirada, esa dura miraba que desde siempre depositó en mi ahora me quemaba por completo, podía verme reflejada en ella, más que nada podía verme hundir en mis más profundos miedos. De pronto, esa dura mirada nuevamente bajó.

\- **Bien** – cerró un par de folios para abrir unos nuevos. Se colocó de pie aun sin mirarme – **le ordenaré a Neji que te acompañe, cuando inmediatamente te instales, puedes decirle que regrese, hay mucho que hacer en este lugar como para tomarnos vacaciones** – mis mejillas ardían y las lágrimas ya se venían venir. Estaba feliz, mi padre, el que nunca me ha permitido nada ha dado su brazo a torcer, realmente confirmaba su permiso.

- **Gracias padre** – estaba a punto de acercarme a él, de recordarle que en el fondo era su hija, de darle al menos un frío abrazo, pero su blanca mano se alzó en el aire marcando nuevamente el territorio de separación entre nosotros

 **\- Puedes marcharte** – dijo aun con la mano en alto, y sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

Mi incliné a él a modo de despedida y salí lo más rápido de ese lugar, a pesar de todo no permitiría que se opaque este pequeño momento de felicidad, el inicio de una nueva vida.

* * *

 **DOMINGO**

El camino hacia la ciudad de Konoha estaba siendo aburrido, viajaba junto a Neji en su auto nuevo, auto que claro estaba le pertenecía a las empresas Hyuga. En la radio sonaba débilmente Beethoven. Hicimos una parada al llegar el mediodía para almorzar en algún restaurante de la zona, luego optamos por comprar un par de suministros en un supermercado cercano. No podíamos tardar mucho, Konoha aún estaba a unas cuatro horas y debía llegar antes del anochecer para encontrar el lugar que sería mi habitación el resto del semestre, las clases iniciarían el día siguiente.

- **¿Emocionada?** – la gruesa voz de Neji me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi respuesta fue una leve sonrisa. Aun no me cabía que estaba sucediendo eso – **se quedó sin palabras** – bromeó un poco.

- **Es difícil creerlo** – confesé – **debe saber que lo extrañaré mucho.**

 **\- Y yo a ti, Hinata** – me sonrió con pena, luego su mirada se volvió a dirigir al frente. Casi nunca me hablaba como su igual, siempre había la muestra de respeto, la brecha de separación que le decía que yo era todo y él era menos. Y eso me dolía. Pero esta vez, para mi gran gusto, la había roto, realmente lo quería.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde llegamos a nuestro destino. Dimos una vuelta por la plaza de la pintoresca ciudad y luego de ver Neji mi desesperación nos dirigimos al fin a la Universidad. La fachada era elegante, era realmente un conjunto de edificaciones antiguas, a las que se les había acoplada arquitectura moderna a tal punto de equilibrio que verlo era una verdadera obra de arte. Para entrar debimos atravesar los hermosos jardines, ya olía la hierba y el aire fresco al sacar la cabeza por la ventana, ya me había enamorado del sitio.

Luego de avanzar la cola de coches que ingresaban de igual forma al recinto, nos dirigimos a uno de los estacionamientos, al azar ya que estábamos realmente perdidos.

- **Y bien Hinata, al fin llegamos** – apagó el motor. De mi boca se emitían leves grititos de emoción mientras chocaba las palmas de las manos. Mi primo dio la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta, sinceramente ni me sonrojé por el gesto, ya se había hecho costumbre aunque lo odiara – **creo que debemos preguntar a alguien el recorrido que debemos hacer Hinata, para poder estacionar el auto en el lugar correcto y bajar las maletas.**

 **\- Es cierto**

Juntos caminamos en dirección a uno de los edificios, Neji colocó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro al percatarse de la mirada libidinosa de algunos chicos que pasaron por mi lado, yo no sabía dónde esconderme. Al ingresar al edificio un enorme salón apareció delante de nosotros unos jardines internos, muebles de espera por todos lados y en el centro un módulo de atención vacío.

 **\- Di…disculpe** – me acerque a entablar conversación con una jovencita que por ahí transitaba, vestía un corto, y muy corto vestido y su cabello estaba recogido en dos pequeñas coletas a modo de moños. Se veía muy guapa – **yo…**

 **\- ¿Me hablaste?** – volteó a verme. Su mirada se dirigió a mi primo.

- **Disculpe, estamos buscando el área para los recién llegados, no tenemos idea de donde conseguir información.**

 **\- Oh, están buscando el edificio de admisión** – sonrió ampliamente la castaña, yo aún seguía con la lengua trabada

\- **Exacto** – contestó Neji

- **Claro, verán** – se dirigió a la puerta de cristal del edifico, y nosotros la seguimos – **es ese de allá** – señaló con su dedo – **ahí deben esperar junto a los demás estudiantes, les entregaran algunos folios y la información necesaria, luego les asignarán sus respectivas habitaciones.**

- **Muchas gracias** – solté finalmente. Cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de responderme, un grito acaparó nuestras atenciones, una esbelta rubia que llevaba un atuendo aún más provocador que el de la castaña había gritado al verla, y la otra chica al reconocerla había corrido a su encuentro. Era lógico, era el primer día y los viejos amigos se reencontraban. Sonreí para adentro imaginando que tal vez yo estaría en esa condición el próximo año, claro, primero debía hacer amigos.

Al llegar al edificio rápidamente encontramos lugares disponibles. Una amable señorita pasó con una bandeja de sanguches y bebidas, hasta ahora todo estaba siendo maravilloso.

- **Vaya, la atención por lo visto es de lujo.**

 **\- Te dije que valdría la pena** – le guiñe el ojo.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno, le entregamos nuestros documentos, procesaron mi nombre e imprimieron una carpeta entera que debía firmar yo. Ahí me enteré que mi padre debía firmar también unos documentos. No supe que decir hasta que Neji intervino por mí.

- **Su padre no ha podido venir con ella, se encontraba ocupado, así que me envió en su reemplazo, soy su segundo tutor legar, madame** – se presentó – **Neji Hyuga** – dijo mostrando sus documentos. La señorita encargada revisó un par de cosas en su computadora cuando comprobó que era cierto lo que mi primo había indicado, así que le entregó documentos para que firmara. Neji firmo a nombre de la corporación.

\- **Muy bien Hinata, es un placer tenerte con nosotros, debes saber que todo lo que necesitas saber se encuentra en esa carpeta, es muy valiosa ahora para ti, cuídala. Tienes libros de autoayuda, libros que indican todo lo que debes saber de esta universidad y libros didácticos para salir de apuros. En un momento te diré dónde está tu nueva habitación-** le di las gracias y miré a mi primo, el cual se notaba tan entusiasmado con yo.

Llegamos a un nuevo edificio, muy clásico para mi estilo. Al ingresar había un enorme corredor. Un vigilante se encontraba en la puerta, el cual nos pidió nuestras identificaciones. A Neji lo dejó pasar por ser el día de las mudanzas y un familiar mío, pero no se podía quedar mucho tiempo.

Subimos al segundo piso por las escaleras, el ascensor estaba siendo usado y tenía demasiado entusiasmo para esperarlo. Neji solo reía.

 **\- 206, aquí es** \- dije al pararme delante de la que sería mi nueva casa. Cerré los ojos y tome aire.

Era una modesta habitación, no era la gran cosa pero sin duda se veía hermosa. Un gran ventanal me daba una grandiosa vista de uno de los bellos jardines. Al parecer mi compañera de cuarto aún no había venido, ya que no había rastros de sus cosas.

Neji subió las maletas en la cama, elegí la que estaba más cerca a la ventana, para así por las noches cuando deseara mirar la luna, no incomodaría a mi compañera.

- **No sabía que padre debía firmar los papeles, lo siento si te sentiste presionado** – solté de pronto.

- **Descuide prima** – su mirada seguía puesta en mi ropa que estaba desempacando – **aunque no lo crea su padre estaba enterado ya que me habló al respecto.**

 **\- ¿en serio? –** solté la ropa que traía en mis manos. Eso significaba que tal vez si le interesaba aunque sea un poco.

- **Sí, me dijo que si debía firmar que lo haga a nombre de la empresa Hyuga, es por eso que lo hice** – se disculpó tratando rascándose la parte posterior del cuello. Yo solo sonreí restándole importancia.

- **Gracias –** de pronto, en las manos de Neji se encontraba una prenda interior, un sostén lila que hizo que mis mejillas ardieran al notarlo. Rápidamente se lo quité de las manos – **creo que… que es suficiente** – Neji río por el asunto. Entendió que era momento de darme privacidad, y tristemente de la despedida.

- **De acuerdo** – se dirigió hacia la salida mientras yo lo seguía – **no se preocupe en bajar, debe ordenar cuanto antes sus cosas o se llevara una mala imagen de usted su compañera.**

 **\- Es cierto** – sonríe apenada.

\- **No esté triste Hinata, sabe que para lo que necesite estaré a su lado, solo debe llamarme y vendré a verla.**

 **\- Lo sé Neji, es solo que… me será difícil**

 **\- Claro que no, es Hinata, saldrá adelante como siempre ha hecho** – no supe como tomar eso, en el fondo sabía que no era cierto – **además, no repitamos lo mismo que pasó cuando se despidió de su hermana** – consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa, al momento de dejar mi casa, Hanabi y yo nos abrazamos y lloramos alrededor de una hora. Tuvieron que separarnos.

\- S **i algo sucede tu tampoco dudes en llamarme** – me abracé fuertemente a mi primo, a mi hermano, mi amigo.

\- **Será la primera en enterarse, se lo aseguro.**

 **\- Cuídate Neji –** y así, con un último abrazo mi querido primo me dejó y se alejó por el pasillo. Me prometí no llorar más y dejar todo ordenado antes de cenar dentro de mi cuarto, gracias a los suministros que había comprado.

Junto a mi cama coloqué un pequeño libro de tapa de cuero algo desgastada, una de las reliquias que había heredado de mi madre. Luego de admirar un breve tiempo sus dibujos y soñar despierta, fui al baño a cepillarme y me dirigí a mi cama. Esa noche dormiría temprano esperando el día de mañana, el cual sería un día muy largo.

.

.

.

Holaaa, este es mi primer SasuHina así que espero sea de su agrado :D No sean duros.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa,volví con un nuevo capítulo SasuHina, agradezco a los que le dieron en favoritos, espero que puedan comentar para darme ánimos a seguir escribiendo :D

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: COMEDOR**

 **LUNES**

El despertador sonó a las 5 en punto, aunque de todos modos ya llevaba más de una hora despierta. ¿Entusiasmo? Claro estaba.

Mire la cama de la que sería mi compañera, estaba vacía lo cual me sorprendía un poco, a este punto ya todos los estudiantes debían estar instalados en la Universidad. Con algo de pereza me senté en la cama mientras frotaba mis ojos para ver en la aún oscura habitación, que todo había sido cierto y no un sueño.

Me coloqué las pantuflas de gatitos, un hermoso regalo de mi hermanita en mi último cumpleaños y que había decidido traer para tener un recuerdo suyo. Me acerqué con lentitud a la gran ventana, la cual se encontraba cubierta por una gruesa cortina color perla, la cual a una esquina mal cerrada dejaba pasar un travieso rayo de sol que indicada que poco a poco estaba el sol apareciendo. El jardín afuera lucía precioso, enorme, majestuoso, con una pileta central tan grande que una clase entera podía sentarse alrededor de ella. Pero estaba vacío, solo y pacífico, me encantaba. Mis pálidas manos forcejearon con la palanca algo oxidada de la ventana para girar el cristal y dar paso al suave viento ingresar a mi alcoba. Saqué mi cabeza para distinguir el paisaje que tenía enfrente, otros dos edificios mas bordeaban el parque, cada uno tan diferente al otro. Ese lugar era una maravilla en definitiva.

Unas pisadas en seco llamaron mi atención a tan temprana mañana, no pasaban de las 5:15 y una imponente figura transitaba por el pasillo opuesto a de mi edificio, también junto al jardín que tenía afuera. Era un muchacho, quien sostenía una oscura mochila en un brazo mientras que con el otro se llevaba a la boca una especie de bocado. Se veía que tenía prisa. Traté de mirarle el rostro pero estaba lo suficiente lejano que ni entrecerrando los ojos pude conseguirlo, solo me había quedado maravillada con su rubia cabellera que destacaba entre su oscura vestimenta. **_Debe ser algún emo_**.

No supe cuánto tiempo lo había observado cuando un carraspeo me hizo casi saltar por la ventana. Inmediatamente metí la cabeza para poder observar a quien tenía detrás mío viéndome detenidamente. Era una joven al parecer de mi misma edad, solo que un poco más baja. Tenía el cabello color morado, amarrado en dos coletas bajas y un peculiar cerquillo que llamaba totalmente mi atención donde la mirara, pero no tanto como los vendajes que cubrían parte de su rostro, frente y cuello. Debí ser tan obvia pues la estaba poniendo incomoda.

\- **Lo… lo siento no te…** \- mi tartamudeo no me dejó si quiera terminar la frase, o debió ser la vergüenza.

\- **Isaribi, soy tu compañera de cuarto** – me saludo aun con gesto de leve incomodidad. Decidí sonreírle y estrechar su mano, quería romper ese ridículo hielo que acababa de crear con mi compañera de semestre.

\- **Mucho gusto, yo soy Hinata** – la joven se acercó a su cama, la cual obviamente reconoció pues era la única sin desarreglar y dejó encima sus maletas. Acababa de llegar al recinto, algo a mi parecer un poco irresponsable siendo el día que era – **oh… acabas de…**

\- **Sí, no pude hacerlo antes, de todos modos ya he notificado y me dieron el permiso o de lo contrario me quedaría sin semestre** – rio sentándose en su cama, le respondí con una ingenua sonrisa, pero mis malditos ojos otra vez vagaron y se detuvieron a observar sus vendajes. ¿Por qué seré tan indiscreta? – **Oh… lo siento no quise…. –** me disculpé en cuanto dieron con sus ojos, de nuevo desconfiados.

\- **Descuida** – sonrió poniéndose de pie para abrir una maleta – **no serías la única en preguntarlo. Tuve un accidente hace un par de semanas, me dieron los primeros 7 días libre así que… supongo que tenía derecho a venir hoy de todos modos.**

\- **Oh… eso es terrible** – traté de sentir empatía. ¿un accidente? Claro como no se me había ocurrido, y yo incomodándola con mis torpes ojos, de seguro era algo que ella no quería ni siquiera recordar - **¿Qué fue lo que pasó?** – y de nuevo mi curiosidad arruinando el momento.

\- **Nada grave** – rio al darse cuenta que me había arrepentido de lo último – **y tranquila, te lo iba a contar de todos modos** – un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca. Tal vez ella iba a ser la única amiga que podía conseguir en lo que quedaba del año, que decir año, de mi vida en la universidad y temía haberlo arruinado – **sucede que estaba conduciendo con mi padre, me acaba de obsequiar un auto para poder traerlo aquí a estudiar, y en una de las clases di una mala vuelta y choqué contra un letrero, supongo que el impacto fue tal que la luna se vino abajo y dejó unas feas marcas, pero mis cirujanos ya se encargaron de eso, tan solo debo evitar estar demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol y no olvidar aplicarme sus ungüentos.**

\- **Vaya… es una larga historia** – fue lo único que pude decir. Estaba claro que Isaribi no era una chica cualquiera, me había dejado en claro que tenía dinero. Después de todo estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de personas.

\- **Bueno, el viaje ha sido largo y agotador, dormiré un par de horas más, así que si eres tan amable…** \- tarde un par de segundos en captar su mensaje

\- **Oh… claro, me daré un baño y saldré cuanto antes** – le dije tomando en mis manos mis implementos y ropa que había dejado ya ordenados la noche anterior para no perder demasiado tiempo.

El baño fue más que todo relajante. Había agua caliente y aunque el clima no era ni caluroso ni tampoco frío, estaba acostumbrada a bañarme con temperaturas altas. Me aseguré de cambiarme dentro para no causarle problemas a mi compañera. De puntillas, dejando mi toalla secando dentro del baño y guardando mis cosas dentro de mi maleta – no es que no confíe del todo en Isaribi, pero vamos, son cosas personales y de verdad no me gustaría que por curiosidad las use – tomé una bolsa de papel que - al igual que las anteriores cosas - había dejado lista desde un día antes, y me salí de la habitación asegurándome de llevar las llaves conmigo. Una mochila color lila llevaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir a mi primer día.

Caminé algo desorientada por el jardín que se encontraba fuera, y para mi felicidad descubrí que tenía unas especies de mesitas con sillas para exterior protegidas por una sombrilla del fuerte sol que ya estaba amenazando con traernos un día caluroso.

Me senté en uno de los asientos de madera, me quite la mochila de las espalda y la coloqué sobre la redonda mesa.

Mi mano aún sostenía la bolsa de papel que con gusto estaba empezando a abrir, de ella extraje un plátano algo maduro, una mandarina y una botella de yogurt con una bolsa de cereal para acompañarlo.

\- **¡Oh no!, he olvidado mi cubierto** – salí tan apurada que olvidé que el día anterior estaba tan cansada para ponerme a buscarlo así que deje un recordatorio de no olvidar guardarlo, y ahora, con el apuro de no despertar a Isaribi ni siquiera había leído la nota. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas cosas más había colocado en ese papel que eran importantes. Solo me quedaba levantarme y volver a mi cuarto, pero sinceramente me daba pereza tener que hacerlo además de tener que pasar por la malhumorada vigilante que ese día se había colocado en la caseta de entrada del edificio residencial. Otra cosa que me motivaba a quedarme era ver la hora. Me subí la manga de la chaqueta delgada que traía puesta para ver mi algo desgastado reloj de plata. Las 6:20. Mi primera clase empezaría en 40 minutos y ni siquiera había dado con el aula. Rápidamente retiré la cascara del plátano y lo comí mientras caminaba, había decidido guardar el resto y comerlo en el receso.

Caminé por la vereda recordando el camino que había tomado el día anterior cuando Neji me acompañó a conocer mi facultad. Era precioso, una mezcla de lo clásico y lo vanguardista con tan solo ver la fachada que ya me daban una cuenta de los ideales que me enseñarían en esa escuela. Por mi costado varias bicicletas pasaron, un par de chicas conversando mientras manejaban y finalmente dejaban sus vehículos asegurados a una barra dispuesta para las bicicletas. Tome nota mental que tal vez me haga falta, después de todo mi edificio residencial estaba a unos 10 minutos a pie y en cualquier momento podría sacarme de un apuro.

Saqué de un folder en mi mochila la hoja donde indicaba mi horario y la disposición de mis salones, 3B, supuse que quedaría en el tercer piso. Me acerqué al grupo de estudiantes que esperaban la llegada del ascensor, en ese momento pocas ganas tenia de subir más escalones. No necesité esperar más turnos ya que era lo suficientemente espacioso para llevar a las 10 personas que hacíamos cola. Me miré a través del espejo que adornaba la parte posterior del ascensor, y comparé mi aspecto con el de las otras estudiantes. La mayoría llevaba unos jeans ajustados y algún polo o blusa, ni tan formal ni lo contrario, era lo justo para empezar un día de clases, mientras yo vestía una falta que bajada de mi rodilla y una blusa blanca que dejaba lucir bien mi figura. Parecía una tonta colegiala, aún más con la falda plisada que – gracias a dios – era color palo rosa sino sería una total vergüenza. Pero no había vuelta atrás, estaba vestida así y debía afrontarlo.

Mis ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo hasta encontrarse con otro par que a través del espejo me observaba, rápidamente al verse descubierto cambió de lugar al que estaba observando. Me di la vuelta esperando que el ascensor abriera la puerta, a la vez que observaba con detalle al misterioso chico que antes me había espiado.

Llegamos a la panta 3 y unas cuantas personas salimos del lugar, entre ellas el castaño anteriormente mencionado. Era alto y por qué no decirlo apuesto. Tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado. Caminé en silencio detrás suyo hasta que el dio un alto en seco, cosa que me hizo también detenerme. Si mirada se clavó en el letrero que adornaba afuera del salón: 3B. **_Oh no…_**

Ambos entramos sin hacer ruido y nos proyectamos en diferentes direcciones, el castaño decidió sentarse entre las últimas filas, mientras que yo opté por la segunda. Con cuidado me retiré la mochila mientras demás estudiantes ingresaban. Miré mi reloj: las 6:53, ya era casi la hora de iniciar las clases. Mi estómago emitió un leve sonido de protesta a tan poca comida que le había dado, sin duda a penas iniciara el receso iría de frente a comer algo.

* * *

Apenas abrí los ojos me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde: las 6:40, **_mierda_**.

Como pude entré volando al baño a bañarme y alistarme, en mi mente maldecía una y otra vez a mi amigo por no haberme recordado, aunque claro no era del todo su culpa. **_Tal vez el idiota también se quedó dormido._** Corrí hacia la cocina a servirme algo de jugo que seguro Jugo había preparado, el siempre preocupándose por el lado fitness, y no me había equivocado, el vaso de la licuadora estaba casi lleno con el jugo que mis demás idiotas amigos habían rechazado, seguro le había colocado demasiada verdura.

Me enjuagué la boca y guardé en mi mochila un sánguche mal preparado de mermelada, mientras buscaba entre mis bolsillos las llaves que me salvarían de una buena gritada. El estruendoso sonido del reloj en el salón principal me indicaba que eran las 7 en punto. **_Mierda_**.

Corrí a través del salón para abrir la puerta, cuando la figura de alguien sobre la alfombra atrajo mi atención. Era Suigetsu junto a quien sabe que muchacha, abrazados sin tener cuenta de la hora que era. Por un segundo pensé en levantarlo, pero rápidamente deseche la idea y me di la vuelta, debía aprender su lección algún día.

La noche anterior había sido una de las tantas noches locas que simbolizaban mi residencia, tragos, chicas, sexo, eso era poco para lo que dentro sucedía. Yo realmente no estaba de buen humor para ello, pero mi alocado amigo Naruto me convenció y como jefe de fraternidad, di el permiso para ejecutarla el día anterior, tan solo bastó pasar la voz a las chicas de Kappa Sigma Alfa para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la casa esté reventando. Ni siquiera recuerdo a cuentas chicas abre besado anoche, o si llegué a acostarme con alguna, la sustancia en mi bebida que el idiota de Naruto había colocado me dejó tan noqueado que ahora estaba a todo gas, esquivando a algunos idiotas suicidas que transitaban en la pista, para llegar a tiempo o al menos lo menos tarde posible a mi destino.

\- **Señor Uchiha, como siempre tarde** – la voz jocosa de una de las más molestas maestras me reprendía en la primera clase del día, del semestre, del año – **tome asiento, ¿acaso espera una invitación?**

Me dirigí al lugar que era destinado a ser mío desde que pisé ese salón la primera vez que llegué a la facultad, ya todos lo sabían, a mi lado, Jugo me saludaba mientras con una mirada algo preocupada me preguntaba por el idiota peliblanco.

\- ¿Suigestu? – **_si supieras…_** un "no tengo idea" gesticulé con los labios, dándole a entender que era probable que ni se apareciera por la clase.

La campana sonó a las 12 en punto, la siguiente clase empezaría a las dos y mi estómago ya pedía ir al comedor a devorar algo, si, el simple juguito de Jugo no fue suficiente, ni mi sánguche que sabe dios donde habría volado cuando intenté esquivar a un idiota que se me atravesó en el camino mientras conducía. Jugo había decidido ir al gimnasio, era su rutina de siempre, desde hace un par de años cuando conoció a una chica interesada en ello y lo transformó al punto de abandonarnos para estar en forma por ella. **_Idiota…_**

Mi mirada se dirigió al grupo de amigos que ya se habían sentado en sus respectivos lugares en nuestra mesa designada, si, designada únicamente para nosotros, los Alfa Mega Sigma, los cuales disponíamos de no solo una sino 2 dos más en cada cafetería, en los mejores lugares, donde claro estaba la mejor de todas era ocupada por su líder y sus camaradas más cercanos. Y ahí estaban ellos, Naruto, mi rubio, idiota y atolondrado amigo, Shikamaru, el más vago de todo el grupo que todo le da flojera, incluso si de mujeres se trata y Rock Lee, un aficionado al deporte que ni siquiera recuerdo como terminó en mi grupo cercano de amigos. El resto aún estaba en camino.

Tomé asiento y observé en silencio por un largo momento a la gente llegando al sitio, rostros nuevos, no es que conociera a todos ahí, ya que ni siquiera me interesaba conocerlos, pero si podía distinguir cuando un alumno era nuevo, solo se debía ver su mirada perdida al descubrir que había un comedor. No todas las facultades presentaban su propio comedor, de hecho la mía no lo tenía, sin embargo existía un área de recreación que se encargada de conectar facultades como Ingeniería civil, arquitectura y otras ingenierías que no venían al caso. La facultad de medicina, en la que estudiaba mi rubio amigo tenía un área de esparcimiento que compartía con facultades como enfermería, odontología, y demás ciencias de la salud. Pero Naruto no podía vivir sin su alfa y es por ello que él, junto a mis demás camaradas que debían comer en el otro comedor, preferían juntarse en el comedor asignado a mi facultad, de igual forma no había una ley que prohíba eso.

\- **¿Qué no piensas servirte algo?** – me irrumpió Choji, un robusto amigo que acababa de traer su bandeja llena, me sorprendía como amaba comer comida basura.

Me puse de pie y dirigí a la barra de comidas para tomar una de las bandejas cuando una diminuta figura en la puerta atrajo por completo mi atención. Era algo baja, con una hermosa figura marcada, a primera vista se veía demasiado sexy de no ser por aquel extraño traje que traía puesto. Su mirada estaba perdida, como decidiéndose si entrar o no en el recinto. Lo reconocía. **_Una nueva…_**

Me tomé el tiempo suficiente para analizarla, sin ser demasiado obvio, después de todo era Sasuke, no sucumbía como un idiota a los encantos de ninguna niña. Pero algo en ella me atrajo demasiado la atención, su mirada, esa perdida mirada fijada en unos bellos ojos de la forma de una luna, jamás antes había visto cosa alguna, de seguro usaba lentes de contacto.

Pude describir más la belleza que tenía en frente cuando el golpe en la nuca de un divertido Suigetsu me volvió a la realidad.

\- **¿Espiando carne fresca? –** se burló cogiendo una bandeja.

\- **No sé de qué diablos estás hablando** – respondí sin ganas, volteando completamente hacia la barra de comidas – **más bien dime que tal la pasaste anoche, ni siquiera llegaste a clase, también estuvo…. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?**

\- **Ni yo tengo idea** – se mofó haciendo que yo también riera, típico en Suigetsu, le entraba a cualquiera. Mientras hacíamos cola y fingía prestar atención a sus hazañas que me relataba - **dios, debiste haber visto esas tetotas…-** mi mirada vagó nuevamente a la puerta de la cafetería para encontrar la figura de la pequeña novata que anteriormente cautivó mi mirada, sin embargo ya no estaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaa, esto es todo por hoy, si existiera algún error o alguna duda no duden en decírmelo :D


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencias: Lemon,Lenguaje adulto.

Parejas: Sasuke y Hinata (principal), Shikamaru y Temari, Ino y Sai, y mas sorpresas :O

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: LA MOTO**

Luego del primer turno había decidido ir a descansar a mi habitación. Tenía libre la tarde después de todo ya que era de primer año y no tenía muchos cursos. En el transcurso de la primera clase descubrí muchas cosas, la primera, que Chiyo, mi maestra de Historia de la Arquitectura tenía una voz tan arrulladora que más de la mitad del salón en los primeros 30 minutos se quedaron dormidos, yo también estaba a punto de dejarme llevar pero pensé que sería demasiado irrespetuoso, aunque de todos modos la anciana casi no veía. La segunda cosa que había descubierto era que para mi bien, Isaribi estaba apuntada en este curso cuando la señorita Chiyo la llamó en la lista, de ese modo no estaría tan sola con mi poca capacidad para relacionarme con otros. La tercera, aquel chico misterioso que me había estado observando en el ascensor se llamaba Kiba, no recordaba mucho el apellido pero al menos ya sabría quién era si alguien lo mencionaba, y por último la cuarta, que existía un comedor universitario por el que había pagado así que no era necesario ir a una tienda a comprar comida. Eso era realmente aliviador.

Siguiendo la conversación de un grupo de chicas, las cuales hablaban de ir al comedor a picar algo – cosa que sabía que era pésimo, no debía oír conversaciones ajenas – me dirigí unos pasos detrás de ellas al dichoso sitio. Se encontraba afuera de su facultad, sin embargo un pasaje de plantas y un pequeño jardín con un monumento dirigido a Frank Gehry y unas cuantas mesitas llevaban directamente al comedor.

El local presentaba ventanales de cristal que iban de piso a techo dándole un aspecto realmente hermoso, se podía ver lo que dentro sucedía. Estaba más o menos lleno de gente, todos reunidos en diferentes mesas conversando, leyendo o almorzando, gente que se conocía de toda la vida. Y ahí estaba yo, sola, decidiendo si debía entrar o no. Estuve a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vine cuando el sonido en seco de mi estómago gritando que le tenga piedad me hizo regresar y situarme justo en la puerta de entrada. Con cierta pena y las mejillas sonrojadas realmente de la nada abrí poco a poco la puerta del lugar empujándola. Tomé una bocanada de aire y entre un poco más, como para dejar pasar a los demás. Miré a mi alrededor buscando alguna cara conocida, pero era imposible estaba al otro lado del mundo donde a nadie conocía. Ni siquiera pude distinguir al misterioso muchacho del cabello castaño.

Traté de buscar entonces un sitio desocupado donde no pueda molestar a nadie cuando mis ojos se fijaron en el perfecto lugar, junto a la ventana, con 4 sillas para un corto grupo de amigos. Perfecto para una solitaria como yo. No podía localizar donde se encontraba la barra de alimentos, así que decidí preguntar a alguien que pasaba por ahí.

\- **Di…disculpe** – una joven morena de cabello ligeramente verdoso pasó por mi lado, entretenida en su celular cuando no sé por qué, con mi mano la detuve para hacerle una pregunta. Para nada me esperaba su reacción.

\- **¡Quítate!** – me respondió con cierto asco mientras se hizo a un lado apenas levantando la mirada de su celular y dejándome en completa abandono. Dios, que vergüenza sentía. La muchacha, ahora no sabía si llamarla señorita por lo grosera que había sido, se acercó a un grupo de amigos que la esperaban para almorzar, en la mesa que había separado para mí. **_Oh no…_**

Estaba claro, no debí ni siquiera acercarme a ese lugar, así que, antes que alguien más note mi presencia y me trate mal me marché de ahí.

Al llegar a mi habitación deposité en una silla junto a mi cama mi mochila, Isaribi no estaba así que no me preocupé demasiado en hacer mucho ruido. Abrí con cuidado la puerta de mi mesita de noche y extraje de ella jugo de naranja en botella y un empaque de fideos para preparar en microondas. Recordé que en la ciudad, cuando la recorrí en auto con Neji antes de instalarme, había tiendas donde seguramente tenían microondas dispuestos para los clientes.

Definitivamente me cambié de atuendo, esta vez opté por un jean y una blusa color lila, mi color favorito, manga corta. Me coloqué zapatillas por si daba una larga caminata, y luego de retirar mis carpetas y demás folios de la mochila, la llené de dinero, una casaca por si luego me daba frío y mi botella de naranja y mis fideos instantáneos. Esta lista para ir a la ciudad a conocer.

El clima afuera seguía soleado, eran la 1:45 de la tarde, podía ver a varios chicos correr a sus facultades, al parecer su siguiente clase iniciaba a las 2. Mi móvil sonó indicándome un mensaje.

 ** _"Acabo de revisar su horario, cuénteme como ha sobrevivido a su primera clase, arquitecta Hinata :) "_**

Mis ojos se achinaron y una sonrisa se depositó en mi rostro, era Neji, mi primo queriendo saber de mí. Ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de contestar el mensaje, de frente le di una llamada.

\- **Neji** – saludé emocionada en cuanto me contestó – **que alegría que me hayas saludado.**

\- **Claro que si prima, estaba preocupado por usted, pero me supongo que ha sido un buen día, estoy ansioso esperando a que me lo cuente.**

Sin más, relaté absolutamente todo lo que me sucedió, claro, omitiendo ciertas cosas como el hecho de haber tratado de almorzar en la cafetería, ya que mi primo seguramente me regañaría por mi desconfianza, o el hecho de no haber desayunado correctamente.

Me dispuse a cruzar una calle mientras me dirigía a la salida de la universidad, cuando una moto ocupada por un misterioso con casco casi me arrolla.

\- **¡Ayyyyy!** – ni me preocupé de donde había volado mi teléfono, caí de nalgas al caliente pavimento. La moto que casi me quitaba la vida – si era eso posible – se detuvo un par de metros delante, mientras, a su lado otra moto parecida se detuvo también. El chico culpable se quitó el casco y bajó a mi encuentro.

\- **Vaya –** me dijo asomando una amplia sonrisa. Pude haber quedado observándola por lo guapo que se veía de no ser porque no veía en su mirada una gota de arrepentimiento, al contrario me miraba pecaminosamente – **pero que tenemos aquí –** dijo extendiéndome la mano, yo seguía enmudecida. Su compañero aún no bajaba de su moto, pero podía ver que nos observaba a través de su casco.

\- **Pero como has podido…** \- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al darme cuenta de lo sucedido. El conducía muy de prisa, había hecho una vuelta peligrosa en la curva, definitivamente era su culpa.

\- **¿Yo?, yo no soy el que se ha intentado matar** – rió, mirando a su amigo para que le siga la corriente – **vamos preciosa, si deseas mi atención hay diferentes maneras de hacerlo.**

\- **¿Qué?** – definitivamente era un cretino. Estaba tan enojada que existiera gente así que estaba segura que si le reclamaba algo más me pondría a llorar. Estúpido carácter mío. Decidí ignorarlo para buscar en la pista mi perdido celular.

\- **¿acaso se te perdió algo?** – dijo acercándose a mí – **te ayudaré a buscarlo.**

\- **No necesito tu ayuda** – le grité levemente para que me dejara en paz – **ya has hecho suficiente.**

Su carcajeo solo me enervó más, deseaba que se marchara de ahí cuanto antes. Me sentía humillada.

\- **Suigetsu vámonos, se hace tarde** – habló el chico del casco. Su voz gruesa y algo enojada nos hizo voltear a verlo. En cierto modo me estremeció. Seguro era otro idiota. Trate de ver su rostro a través de la luna del casco, pero se me hacía difícil, sin embargo podía sentir que él me observaba, me quemaba con la mirada. De ponto miró hacia a delante y arrancó el vehículo, dejándonos solos.

\- **Bueno, fue un placer muñeca** – se despidió el idiota de cabello blanquecino mientras me guiñaba un ojo y corría a su moto. Yo solo pude ver parada como se alejaba. **_¿Pero quién se habrá creído ese chico?_**

Un rayo de sol había caído justo en la cubierta de espejo de mi móvil, lo que había ocasionado que un haz de luz se creara haciéndolo brillar en la pista, a unos metros lejos de mí y cerca a unas plantas. La pantalla se había roto.

\- **Oh no….** – no era justo, tenía que pasar eso y en mi primer día. Deslicé la pantalla para desbloquearlo. Cinco llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes de Neji, de seguro había pensado lo peor, así que me aseguré de llamarlo antes que se vuelva loco, creando en mi mente una historia que argumentar, con tal que no sepa que casi había sido arrollada por un desconocido por ser tan distraída.

* * *

Me serví un poco de puré de papa y una pierna de pollo, luego, al acercarme a la barra de ensaladas opté por una ensalada rusa, un par de papas fritas y mucha salsa de mayonesa. Si, quien era para juzgar los gustos de Choji si me gustaba lo mismo. Suigetsu había visto a una linda chica y ya se había entretenido, como siempre hacía. Volví a la mesa donde me esperaban los chicos con mi bandeja ya llena. Naruto al parecer había casi terminado su almuerzo y ya iba por el segundo. El si era un verdadero cerdo.

 **\- ¿Oyeron las nuevas noticias? –** habló Shikamaru, era un poco raro ya que casi nunca hablaba, como yo, tal vez por eso me gustaba su amistad – **han desbaratado una red criminal de lavado de dinero, la empresa Suikazan es una de las comprometidas, no es uno de los asociados a la tuya, Sasuke?**

\- **¿Noticias?, vamos viejo, acabamos de entrar y ya te pusiste a ver eso** – irrumpió Naruto mientras se ponía de pie junto a su bandeja, seguramente a llenarla de más mierda.

\- N **o todos somos unos incultos como tú** – se fanfarroneó Shikamaru – **además esta conversación no es contigo.**

 **\- Suigetsu** – respondí pensando las cosas – **los Suikazan hacían negocio con las empresas Hozuki, de la familia de Suigetsu.**

\- **Cielos, las cosas no pintan nada bien viejo, ¿él lo sabe?** – intervino Choji. Voltee a buscar a Suigetsu entre la gente, estaba entretenido hablando con Fu, mientras disimuladamente le tocaba una nalga.

 **\- No lo creo…**

Bajé la cabeza mientras comía en silencio, los demás empezaron a hablar de temas triviales. La noticia de Shikamaru realmente me había descolocado, no estaba enterado de todas las cosas que hacía a escondidas mi padre y en cierto modo me estaba preocupando que él también esté involucrado. Con todo lo que Itachi se había esforzado y mi viejo la estaba cagando.

Mi familia venia de una línea de ingenieros civiles, con orgullo podía decir que los mejores de todo Tokio. El que por el momento estaba a cargo era mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha, y próximamente seria mi hermano mayor, Itachi. Él años atrás también pisó esta misma universidad, él, la alegría y gozo de mis padres siempre fue el hijo indicado, el mejor, el ejemplo. Yo solo seguí sus pasos. Aunque ya estaba destinado a ser Itachi el heredero de todo, yo estaba siendo adiestrado a seguir los mismos pasos, por si solo algo pudiera fallar, por si solo algo saliera mal, alguien debía ser el plan B.

Sin embargo hace poco había descubierto ciertos negocios turbios de mi padre, lo cual me desagradaba, pero quien era yo para juzgarlo, era tarea de Itachi, su heredero. Desde un buen tiempo, como adiestramiento Itachi era quien había tomado cierta parte de las riendas de la compañía, y aunque debía admitir que desde que esto sucedió las acciones no hicieron más que subir, los negocios sucios de mi padre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podían destruirlo todo, el prestigio, la confianza en la compañía y el honor de Itachi.

Se acercó a mí una vieja amiga, o se podía decir más que eso, depositando un sonoro beso en una de mis mejillas, atrayendo las atenciones de los muchachos quienes no dudaron en vitorearnos. Voltee a verla, era Karin, una estudiante de ingeniería civil al igual que yo, solo que era de un año menor.

 **\- Sasuke, te estuve llamando en la mañana, ¿Por qué no me contestaste?** – hizo un pequeño mohín, debía admitir que la hacía verse sexy.

- **Si Sasuke, por qué no la llamaste** – me molestó el idiota de Naruto mientras elevaba las cejas de forma sugerente. Yo permanecía con la mirada seria.

\- **Estaba ocupado, debiste entenderlo –** contesté escuetamente. No quería numeritos ni mucho menos de ella delante de mis amigos. Era Sasuke Uchiha, a mí nadie me reclamaba nada.

 **\- Pero Sasuke…** \- antes que esta conversación se hiciera más larga de lo que deseara, me puse de pie y me excusé yendo al baño. Karin me siguió los pasos – **no entiendo porque tienes que ser tan cortante conmigo… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!**

Me detuve en el pasillo. Odiaba cuando me levantaban la voz, no se lo iba a permitir a Karin. Voltee a verla ahora enojado. Su mirada cambio drásticamente, quería hacerse la víctima y que la compadeciera un poco.

 **\- ¡¿Qué quieres?!** – solté elevando la voz un poco, cosa rara ya que suelo ser sereno. A mi alrededor un grupo de chicas caminaban lentamente para ver la escena, pero Karin rápidamente las alejo con su asesina mirada. Era algo que me gustaba.

\- **Quería saber como estabas….** – respondió afinando la voz – e **sta mañana traté de despertarte, pero estabas hecho una piedra así que no me quedo otra que dejarte ahí en tu cama.**

 **\- Oh… -** así que si me había acostado con alguien, _**ya veo…**_ \- **dormí bien, gracias** – respondí antes de darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino.

- **Espero que no te hayas enfadado, o que hayas llegado tarde a clase, quise estar mas tiempo contigo en serio pero me estaban llamando y….**

 **\- Descuida Karin, me hiciste un gran favor, ahora vete.**

Y sin más, seguí mi marcha, teniendo ahora en mente que tal vez pasé una gran noche de pasión con la pelirroja y gracias al idiota de Naruto ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Cuando me fijé en el tiempo ya eran más de la una, así que en mi moto me dirigí a mi casa para poder sacar ropa de deporte que por la prisa había olvidado llevar a mi casillero esa mañana. Había quedado con los chicos entrenar un poco antes que llegue el viernes y Asuma nos diga que no estabamos en forma.

Cuando llegué a casa vi las llaves de Jugo en la repisa de entrada, seguro acababa de llegar del gimnasio y se estaba dando un baño. Subí a mi recámara a buscar la dichosa ropa. Al pasar pude observar que la habitación de Naruto llevaba la puerta abierta así que mi curiosidad vio más allá y me di cuenta que la cama se encontraba perfectamente tendida. Mi mente rápidamente pensó en todas las opciones indecentes que eso significaban. El idiota no había pasado la noche ahí. Sonreí con malicia, ya tenía con que molestarlo.

Como aún era demasiado temprano encendí la televisión y me tire en el enorme sofá cama que se encontraba en la sala de estar. El lugar era un completo desastre, había botellas de licor regadas por el suelo. No me molesté en limpiarlo, alguna chica boba lo haría por mi o por los chicos. En la televisión una película un poco antigua era lo mejor que estaban dando, pero no sé qué tan aburrida estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormido. Un golpe en la cara me despertó de golpe. Abrí los ojos buscando el objeto, un libro abierto descansaba a un lado de mi cabeza. Levanté la mirada, la risa burlona de Suigetsu me encabronaba.

\- **¿Planeas que nos quedemos a ver una tanda de películas porno?** – me preguntó fanfarronamente.

\- **¿de qué mierda hablas?** – de pronto en la televisión, una pareja estaba cogiendo mientras un grupo de hombres observaban, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Demonios, me lo había perdido…

- **Hablo de que si deseas que lleguemos a tiempo para la próxima clase debemos salir en…** – se miró el reloj en la muñeca cómicamente– **50 segundos.**

 **\- ¡Mierda!**

De Suigetsu no me extrañaba, sinceramente poco le importaban las clases, fue un holgazán desde que lo conozco. Estaba en el mismo año que yo, nunca estudiaba y pocas veces asistía a clase, sin embargo lograba pasar las materias de algún modo. Bajo pero intacto. En cambio yo, aunque tratara de hacerme el flojo se me daban bien los cursos, se podía decir que era responsable y ponía empeño en lo que me gustaba, así que estaba entre los mejores. De todos modos era respetado y no me veían como el típico chico nerd, odiaba eso. A Suigetsu poco le importaba ya que él, al igual que yo no era primogénito, sin embargo su padre, conociéndolo, había dejado claro que jamás le dejaría la empresa en sus manos o en menos de un segundo estarían en la quiebra. Pero a él le gustaba la ingeniería así que había elegido eso a nada, en cambio yo…

Rápidamente tomé la bolsa de tela donde llevaba mi ropa de deporte, no era necesario más ya que el resto estaba en mi casillero. Tomé mi celular y las llaves, y como lleva el rayo Suigetsu y yo salimos a buscar nuestras motos.

Felizmente el camino estaba casi despejado, tomamos el atajo que tanto conocíamos donde solo transitaban motos. Una de las desventajas de vivir en una fraternidad era que las casas estaban un tanto lejos de las facultades, para poder tener nuestra privacidad. Iba pensando en el curso que nos tocaba cuando al girar la curva, ágilmente pude esquivar una menuda figura que cruzaba la calle. Sin embargo el ruido de las llantas frenando en seco y una mujer gritar me hizo dar cuenta que Suigetsu no tuvo la misma suerte. **_¡Maldición!_**

Tuve que detenerme de igual forma, Suigetsu ya se había acercado a la muchacha inoportuna. Di la vuelta aún sin quitarme el casco pues no tenía intención de quedarme más de cinco minutos cuando vi de nuevo su rostro. **_Esa chica…_**

Estaba tirada en el suelo, claramente asustada. Ni eso iba a conseguir que deje la moto, además se veía que no le habia pasado nada, con las justas algún rasguño.

\- **¿Yo?, yo no soy el que se ha intentado matar**. V **amos preciosa, si deseas mi atención hay diferentes maneras de hacerlo.**

Suigetsu idiota nunca perdía el tiempo. ¿En serio es momento de coquetear? La pequeña parecía estar indignada. Un pitido llamó mi atención, al lado de mi moto junto a las plantas, parecía ser su celular. Me reí pensando en la cómica escena de su celular volando. Vaya que había sido imprudente la muchacha. A un lado de su celular había un carnet tirado, al parecer lo había dejado guardado en la carcasa – rota – de su teléfono. Con disimulo me agaché a tomarlo: Hinata Hyuga. **_Así que ese es su nombre_**. Lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

\- **No necesito tu ayuda,** **ya has hecho suficiente.**

Vaya vaya, se había enojado por lo visto. Me encantaba cuando las mujeres se ponían en ese plan… las hacía más sexys… pero no era el momento. **_Maldición, la hora._**

\- **Suigetsu vámonos, se hace tarde** – ambos voltearon a mirarme. Maldición… sus ojos.

Tenía la ventaja de mirarla a través de mi casco, de todos modos ella no sabía ni quien era, ya me encargaría de eso luego… pero diablos, me estaba mirando, pensé que yo solo podía disfrutar de las ventajas de este casco pero ella, su mirada, parecía atravesar la luna que cubría mis ojos, poniéndome incomodo, como si me reconociera. **_Rayos…_**

Decidí mirar adelante, hacer como si nada, de todos modos era demasiado tarde ya. Si Suigetsu quería jugar un rato era problema suyo. Arranqué la moto y me alejé de ellos.

Al llegar a la facultad estacioné el vehículo en un espacio designado y mientras aseguraba el casco y sacaba la bolsa con mi ropa, una figura se puso delante.

\- **Sasuke**.

Era Sakura, mi "novia".

.

.

.

Y bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios :D puedo responder a cualquier duda que tengan y acepto las críticas constructivas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Rubio**

 **MARTES**

Hinata se encontraba mirando fijamente a su maestro de Física, en la primera fila claro estaba apuntando cada cosa que el hombre soltara en su cuadernito.

El día anterior fue bastante calmado luego del terrible encuentro que tuvo con ese par de chicos, aunque de su cabeza aún no se había sacado al chico del casco. Ni siquiera le había visto el rostro, no sabía ni mucho menos su nombre o de que facultad era, por último si estudiaban ahí o solo estaban de paso, pero definitivamente verlo a través de esa luna opaca, tratando de adivinar su rostro, la había desconcertado demasiado.

Salió a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad de Konoha, visitó el centro comercial y compró un par de cosas. El clima por ahora era caluroso y ella había empacado mas prendas de vestir para el invierno, así que no le vino mal pasar por una tienda. Rió recordando la voz de Neji preocupado con ella, aunque ya se había encargado de inventar alguna absurda historia aunque se notaba que su primo ni siquiera le había creído, de todas formas no pudo escapar de su sermón de auto protegerse.

Antes de que la clase culminara el profesor Kamizuki dejó un trabajo grupal sobre poblaciones.

\- **Y el último del grupo será** – dijo mirando la lista que tenía en su mano – **Udon Ise** – el mencionado se puso de pie y se acercó a sus otros amigos para que el profesor les entregue unos papeles y les de indicaciones. Se veían realmente jóvenes para ser universitarios, deberían tener unos 15 años, no más de eso. Se sintió un poco vieja – **bien muchachos, pueden sentarse, ustedes será el grupo 6.**

La mayoría del salón ya estaba en grupos, solo quedaban unos cuantos más, miró a su alrededor a ver a sus posibles compañeros de equipo. Una bella rubia de ojos lavanda estaba sentada a un par de carpetas más allá que ella. Se veía estudiosa, esperaba que sea su compañera.

\- **Hinata Huyga –**

\- **¿Oh?** \- de la nada el pánico la invadió. Todos se miraban entre si esperando que la famosa Hyuga se ponga de pie y pase delante, pero la lengua de Hinata se hallaba trabada, odiaba ser el centro de atención, aunque fuera algo tan tonto como esto.

\- **¿Hinata? ¿se encuentra?** – se sentía completamente roja, ardía de temor y vergüenza - **¿No?, pasó lista** – un momento más de silencio y lucha interna de Hinata para ponerse de pie – **bueno, entonces pasaremos al siguien…**

\- **¡NO! –** la mirada de todos cayeron sobre ella. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se puso de pie rápidamente golpeando con su puño la carpeta, asustando a todos. Estaba segura que hasta el conserje que se encontraba limpiando afuera la había escuchado y se había asustado. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragase.

\- **¿Hinata Hyuga?** – preguntó dudoso Kamizuki. Hinata agachó la cabeza violentamente mientras se cubría detrás de su flequillo recto, asintiendo toscamente mientras apretaba los ojos avergonzada – **de acuerdo…. –** vaciló el docente aún desconcertado por su reacción, mientras le pedía con la mano que se acerque **– luego de esa… efusiva presentación de nuestra compañera** – bromeó un poco – **llamaremos a los siguientes dos integrantes. Veamos** – dijo mirando nuevamente su lista. – **Shino Aburame**.

Se puso de pie un joven alto y con aire misterioso. Poseía un chubasquero que le cubría la cabeza y debajo llevaba una especie de chaqueta de cuello alta la cual cubría gran parte de su cara. A Hinata le dio un leve escalofrío, ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos con esas gafas oscuras puestas.

\- **De acuerdo Shino, acércate** – le llamó de igual forma con la mano – **y por último tenemos a…** \- se rascó la nuca meditando por cuál de todos los alumnos debía elegir, hasta que por su gesto pareció encontrar al indicado – **Kiba Inuzuka.**

De nuevo todos miraron alrededor por un largo tiempo en el que el famoso Kiba se pusiera de pie, seguro era otro chico tímido como Hinata. De pronto el nombre Kiba se le hizo conocido, ¿no sería el chico que el día anterior…? El castaño que ya había conocido en el ascensor se puso de pie.

\- **¿Kiba? –** preguntó el maestro Kamizuki. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza – **muy bien Kiba ven a reunirte con tus compañeros.**

Hinata miraba de reojo todos los movimientos de sus dos compañeros. Izumo les explicó en qué consistía su trabajo y les dio a los tres un folder para anotar todo lo que hicieran en el transcurso del ciclo. Los tres iban a trabajar juntos en todo lo que iba del curso.

\- **De acuerdo chicos, tomen asiento, les recomiendo juntarse cuando finalice la clase porque para la otra semana quiero ya un primer reporte ¿me entienden?** – los tres chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Hinata miró de reojo a Kiba, mientras éste hacia lo mismo, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron voltearon a ver a otro lado avergonzados, por otro lado a Shino le había dado igual y ya estaba sentado en su asiento.

Abrió el folder para revisar bien su contenido, había muchas hojas en blanco con la cartilla del maestro al final para la colocación de la nota, así como también una especie de sílabo donde se explicaba lo que debían hacer en la parte práctica. Se debía entregar un proyecto final de investigación, mínimo 50 hojas. Era una locura. Ella ni siquiera sabía cuál era la estructura para hacer eso.

Al sonar la campana decidió ir a comer su almuerzo al jardín que estaba frente a su dormitorio, no pasaría por lo mismo que el día anterior. En la tarde nuevamente tenía el día libre así que pensó en acercarse más a Isaribi, ella parecía una persona divertida.

De camino de regreso, un grupo de chicas pasó por su lado. No era una chica chismosa, pero definitivamente su conversación le llamó la atención.

\- **Diablos, mi padre este año no me ha dado nada, dice que me ha enviado a estudiar, no de parranda –** se quejó una bella rubia que se encontraba de espaldas

\- **Tranquila cerda** – otra mujer de cabello rosado habló esta vez – **podemos hacer que los chicos nos den lo que queramos, de todas formas así resultó el año pasado.**

\- **Si claro, todos excepto tu Sasuke** – se mofó la rubia que anteriormente había hablado **– y por cierto, ¿es verdad que es tu novio? Porque no parecía muy interesado cuando ayer nos lo cruzamos.**

\- **Estaba cansado es todo** – se defendió cruzando los brazos para recriminar a las demás chicas que reían **– ya verán como hoy les demostraré a todas que él es solo mío. Tal como lo dejé en claro el año pasado.**

\- **Si como no, solo necesitaste poner un poco de coca en su bebida y ya dices que es tuyo** – se siguió burlando

\- **¡De qué diablos hablas maldita cerda! Yo no necesito hacer esas cosas, no soy como tú que te entregas al primero que se te aparezca.**

\- **Maldita frentona** – se acercó enfadada la rubia a recriminarle – **como te atreves a decir eso, yo soy una mujer difícil, no como tú que aún no te decides por quien de los dos ir**

\- **¿yo? Déjame reír con eso** – las demás chicas miraban divertidas la escena, al parecer eso era algo común en ellas. Hinata estaba más que preocupada imaginando que lleguen a la agresión física – **no fue a ti a quien casi la agarran de los pelos el año pasado por meterte con…**

\- **¡basta!** – gritó enfadada la rubia, para posteriormente dar la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente del lugar, dejando a la peli rosa con una sonrisa triunfal. Vaya para de amigas.

Caminó durante una media hora por todo el campus, se dio cuenta que había conocido menos de la cuarta parte, cuando de pronto dio con una enorme cancha de básquet. Las gradas estaban casi vacías, mientras un grupo de jóvenes calentaba en el centro. Se acercó lentamente dispuesta a ver un poco del entrenamiento, recordaba haber leído en su prospecto que debía unirse a una actividad extracurricular, que mientras más presentaba mejor era. No era fan de los deportes, de hecho de nada que demandara esfuerzo físico, sin embargo si deseaba dar el gran cambio podría empezar con eso. Había varias personas repartidas alrededor como para que la notasen a ella, así que subió por las escaleras para situarse en el centro de una esquina. Era un buen lugar para pasar desapercibida. Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y empezó a acomodar sus audífonos, cuando de pronto vio la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Un chico.

Sin querer entreabrió los labios y se mordió ligeramente el inferior, era muy guapo. Alto, rubio, con unos preciosos ojos celestes. No se dio cuenta de cuanto había pasado observándolo, era atlético, muy bueno jugando, cuando de pronto se acercó junto a su grupo de amigos a las gradas del frente. El juego había terminado.

De pronto una chica saltó de su sitio y se trepó a él abrazándolo para felicitarlo, al parecer habían ganado.

\- **Pero no es… -** de inmediato la reconoció, la peli rosa que había discutido con su amiga. Un atisbo de decepción sintió en el pecho cuando lo vio a él sonreírle cariñosamente mientras la sostenía, si, sin duda estaban juntos – **vaya, tú debes ser el tal Sasuke.**

Algo triste y un tanto decepcionada, deicidio dar por terminada su salida y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde repasó el curso que le tocaría mañana.

* * *

Esa mañana si se había levantado temprano, y por suerte llegó a clases un par de minutos antes que su maestra. Anko lo tenía de los cojones, todo porque el año pasado estuvo tentada a pasar una noche con él, si no fuera por su idiota y rubio amigo arruinando la noche ya estaría aprobado en ese maldito curso, tal como hizo con…

\- ¿ **otra vez pensando? –** los azulados ojos de Naruto le miraban culposamente. Tenía razón, no había probado nada de la comida que se había servido.

\- **Como puedes tragar esta mierda** – le reprochó al ver su segundo plato vacío – **es basura, pagamos demasiado para que nos den esto.**

\- **Es cierto** – intervino el peli negro de coleta – **debe ser por el cambio de cocinero, Teuchi no nos tendría comiendo esta porquería** – dijo bostezando mientras revolvía su puré de papas con el tenedor, tampoco había probado un solo bocado.

\- **Vamos no es tan malo** – Naruto no entendía que le veían de malo a la comida, si estaba deliciosa **– es de mala educación dejar e plato lleno, ¿verdad Choji?**

\- **Mmmm si opino igual que Naruto, aunque tiene razón los demás en decir que sabe del asco. Pero mi cuerpo necesita comer** – se excusó sonriendo al haber terminado su también segundo plato.

\- **Como sea** – finalizó el tema el Uchiha.

\- **Y entonces** – Shikamaru intervino – **¿Suigetsu ya está conversando con sus contactos?**

\- **Tranquilo, estoy seguro que ya lo tiene resuelto.**

\- **Vamos viejo, será la fiesta más épica que vayamos a organizar, no puedo esperar para que llegue el viernes.**

\- **Si, el viernes y el sábado y el domingo, no tendrá cuando parar.**

\- **¿No dirás nada?** – todos miraron al chico de la coleta quien ya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- **Se me hace que extrañas el otro comedor…**

\- **Ya cierren la boca** – respondió fastidiado colocando la cabeza sobre la mesa, esa mañana había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- **Vaya maestro eres Nara** – lo siguió molestando el peli negro – **destruyes amistadas y huyes como si nada. Vaya maestro –** no pudo evitar reír cuando el mencionado respondió mostrando su dedo medio, tal y como hacía cada vez que deseaba salirse de una conversación.

\- **Ya déjenlo chicos –** intervino el robusto castaño – **Shikamaru la ha pasado mal desde su ruptura con Temari, lo saben bien, es un tema delicado**

\- **¿tema delicado?** – se burló el pelinegro **– delicadas mis bolas, este fin de semana se ha hecho para disfrutar, y tu Nara, eres el más indicado. Ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y disfrutar de la amplia gama de novatas que acudan a nosotros en busca de amor.**

\- **Amooooor** – gritaron los otros tres en doble sentido, a excepción de Shikamaru quien llevaba una cara de fastidio.

\- **Salud por el fin de semana más épico** – gritó un efusivo Naruto, ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos.

\- **¡Salud!** \- poco les importaba, ellos eran los dueños de ese comedor, y de todo el campus.

Esa tarde tenía el día libre, sin embargo estaba anotado en el equipo de básquet. No se quejaba, le entandaba jugar. En todos los sentidos.

En su habitación tomaba un baño, cuando Naruto al otro lado de la puerta le avisaba que iría avanzando con los chicos. Al salir, ya todos se habían marchado.

Bajó al comedor a tomar un vaso de jugo cuando por la puerta se apareció Suigetsu, junto a Jugo y una pelirroja que le era bastante familiar. Karin otra vez acosándolo.

\- **¿Dónde estaban? –** preguntó a sus dos amigos, la pelirroja ya se había acercado a la refrigeradora a picar algo de comida. El lugar era de mucha confianza para ella.

\- **Ya sabes dónde fui yo –** contestó Jugo, era fácil de adivinar, traía ropa de gimnasio y estaba sudando, por alguna razón prefería darse un baño en su cuarto.

\- **Yo estaba cerrando un trato, ya saben** – miró a sus amigos el peliblanco levantando ambas cejas.

\- **¿trato?** – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja **\- ¿alguna puta novata? –**

\- **Sabes que eres la única preciosa** – le respondió llevándose los ojos blancos de la chica, quien volteó a seguir en lo suyo, mientras Sasuke sonreía a gusto con su respuesta. Karin tenía su fama.

\- **A un lado, voy a prepararme algo** – jugó se apoderó de la licuadora, se prepararía uno de sus famosos batidos.

\- **Cielos viejo, es muy temprano para esa mierda, por favor retírate –** se quejó el peli blanco.

\- **Sasuke** – se acercó Karin a hablarle, el chico estaba terminando de guardar su ropa de cambio en una bolsa de tela – ¿ **es cierto que este viernes organizarán una fiesta?… Suigetsu me lo dijo –** intervino rápido al ver el gesto de Sasuke intrigado de saber cómo se había enterado.

\- **Sí, no me sorprende que haya abierto la boca.**

\- **La cosa es, supongo que necesitarás algo de ayuda, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta ayudar** – el peli negro no pudo continuar su faena ya que tenía la mano de la peli roja acariciando sus bíceps, como siempre hacia cada vez que terminaban juntos en su cama.

\- **Lo sé, me encanta tu gentileza** – la miró profundamente mientras ambos imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- **Bueno me retiro, he quedado con unos viejos en un bar.**

\- **¿no tenías que verte con Iruka?** – habló Jugo - **Hoy debías presentar tu...**

\- **Si, como si eso importara –** respondió rápidamente, estaba claro que las clases y él no se llevaban – **como sea, me retiro, ¿Karin?**

\- **Eh… yo –** se arregló los lentes la mencionada – **creo que mejor me quedo.**

Las miradas sobraron en la habitación. Karin miró a Suigetsu avergonzada, Suigetsu miró a Sasuke extrañado, y Sasuke miró a todos maliciosamente. Estaba claro. Finalmente Suigetsu dándose por vencido rio bajo, ahí sobraba.

\- **Entiendo, protéjanse** – dijo, y sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejó mientras silababa una canción.

Sasuke recibió en ese momento un mensaje de Naruto, y sin siquiera pensarlo envió otro de vuelta.

 ** _Me ha surgido algo, no podré ir hoy, luego te cuento._**

\- **Bueno, iré a mi cuarto a revisar que más necesitamos para el viernes, Karin, ¿me ayudas?**

\- **Encantada –** dijo de inmediato, dando la vuelta a Juga y subiendo por las escaleras detrás de Sasuke, ganándose ambos una mirada reprochadora de Jugo.

.

.

.

Este ha sido el capítulo 5 :) espero lo hayan disfrutado


End file.
